De la Luna y del Pan
by Elmund9
Summary: Usagi Tsukino tiene catorce años, es un poco despistada y algo llorona. Es una niña normal que recién se ha mudado a París y por azares del destino, se vuelve una heroína. Por suerte, no está sola.


**Amo los crossovers así que decidí hacer uno de Sailor Moon x Miraculous Ladybug. Creo que esto es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Usagi y Marinette tienen catorce años y para ambas el mundo está a punto de dar un giro de 180°.**

Prólogo

Usagi Tsukino adoraba París. Linda ciudad llena de personas tan efusivas como ella. Era maravilloso. Además, a diferencia de Shingo, Usagi había logrado aprender el idioma nativo casi por arte de magia, a veces se le olvidaba que no estaba hablando japonés y sin embargo jamás perdía el hilo de una conversación.

Esa mañana, como muchas otras, acomodó su largo cabello rubio en dos molotes que permitían coletas y se puso un poco de rubor en sus cachetes, lista para su primer día en la escuela.

—Usagi, ya es hora de ir a la escuela — su madre la apresuró con un grito y Usagi intentó bajar más de prisa la escalera. Como cuando vivía en Japón, al intentar correr por la escalera, resbaló y termino bajando las escaleras con sus posaderas.

—¡Auch! — Usagi gimió al terminar su bajada. Después corrió a la puerta, cambio su calzado y salió la calle intentando recorrer quinientos metros en diez minutos usando zapatillas escolares con un tacón pequeño.

Finalmente, con cuatro minutos de sobre, llegó a una distancia en la que podía componer su falda, su cabello y atravesar las puertas de la escuela luciendo como la bella dama que Usagi creía ser. Hubiera llegado a tiempo, pero en ese momento, un hombre anciano tropezó en medio de la calle, su bastón de madera a metro y medio de distancia.

Sin pensar, Usagi cambio dirección, después con una gracia que le era desconocida, agarró el bastón del anciano, le tendió su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse y le ayudó a terminar de cruzar la calle. El hombre era asiático como ella pero era claramente de China y había en él un aire similar al de los monjes de los templos.

—Muchas gracias, señorita. Pero parece que las puertas de la escuela están cerrando — el venerable anciano dijo con una sonrisa.

Usagi parpadeó una vez, después dos veces. Al tercer parpadeó, dió una reverencia y corrió a la entrada de la escuela, descuidando su apariencia y prestando poca importancia al hecho de que una de sus coletas estaba más baja que la otra.

Como llegó tarde al salón, no tuvo otra opción que sentarse hasta la parte trasera del salón. Eso no la hubiera molestado de no haber sido que al entrar había visto, justo en el escritorio de enfrente, a un muchacho rubio muy atractivo, del tipo que debía estar en revistas de modelos y que tenía unos increíbles ojos verdes capaces de enamorar a cualquier dama de exquisitos gustos. Y Usagi era una dama de exquisitos gustos.

La clase transcurrió sin problemas y el dia fue maravillosamente normal. Hasta que dejó de serlo.

—¿Qué eres? — Usagi preguntó a la pequeña criatura negra en forma de gato que volaba en el aire.

—Soy Plagg, un Kamui —la cosa contestó en un tono adorablemente irritado.

—Ya, esto es un sueño.

Un sueño como el monstruo de roca que estaba en las calles de París en ese momento. El padre de Usagi había salido a cubrir el evento unos pocos minutos atrás y Usagi jamás creyó que ella fuera a ser arrastrado a esas locuras.

—Te voy a transformar en una heroína, solo tienes que decir "Garras fuera" fácil, ¿verdad?

—Uhm, ¿y voy a tener poderes como Sailor V o algo así? — Usagi preguntó mientras contenía su deseo de volver a pinchar su cachete rojizo.

—Jamas he escuchado ese nombre —Plagg contestó sin mirarla, pues estaba ocupado intentando abrir un paquete de galletas que Usagi había puesto encima del tocador.

—Entonces, ¿solo digo "garras fuera"?

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Usagi sintió cálido el bonito anillo blanco que se había puesto en la mano, después, una serie de pequeñas burbujas negras comenzaron a envolverla, sintió comezón bajo su entrecejo y en un movimiento de su mano derecha, intentó sacudir la sensación, en lugar de ello consiguió un antifaz negro sobre sus ojos.

Una vez terminada la transformación, vio su imagen en el espejo. Tenía un traje negro que la cubría de los pies al cuello, sus molotes tenían orejas de gato, un enorme cascabel dorado colgaba de su cuello y tenía un cinturón amarrado en la cintura que daba la apariencia de una cola negra.

—¿Plagg? —Usagi llamó al Kamui. La transformación la había dejado confundida y quería hacer preguntas, o dormir. De hecho, la idea de tirarse en la cama y pasar todo el asunto como una pesadilla sonaba muy bien.

Pero, su papá estaba allá afuera, en riesgo de que el monstruo la atacará. Usagi apretó sus puños, se dió un par de palmadas en los cachetes y salió por la ventana, lista para castigar a los malvados.

El rastro del caos ocasionado la llevó a un campo de fútbol, a un monstruo de piedra gigante y a una muchacha vestida de rojo que peleaba con un yoyo. Usagi se escondió detrás de una fila de sillas para tranquilizar sus nervios. Plagg no había dicho nada de otras heroínas o de cómo derrotar al monstruo. Usagi escuchó el rugido de la criatura y cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras tapaba sus oídos.

Después, el sonido de la otra heroína gritando hizo olvidar a Usagi sus deseos de esconderse. Salió de su escondite, saltó sobre un barandal de piedra y tomo una pose firme cuando vio a la chica de rojo intentando levantarse del césped, el monstruo de piedra a corta distancia de ella.

—¡Alto ahí!— Usagi dijo autoritariamente, su voz siendo escuchada por todos pese a la enorme distancia —Los campos de fútbol son para entrenar para los mundiales y anotar goles, atacar a lindas damas en un lugar tan valioso es horrible. Soy Black Cat, y ¡te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!

La heroína roja aprovecho la distracción para robar con su yoyo un papel de la mano del monstruo. Después lo rompió y una mariposa de alas negras salió volando del objeto. La heroína del yoyo tiró algo al cielo y en un mar de burbujas rojas todo volvió a la normalidad, incluyendo el monstruo que en realidad era un muchacho gordito de la misma clase que Usagi.

El mundo si que era pequeño.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda — la heroína del yoyo dijo en cuanto logró llegar cerca de Usagi.

—Pero yo no hice nada.

—Tu distracción sirvió muy bien. Soy Ladybug y creo que desde ahora somos compañeras en esto. Aunque no sé qué es esto ni entiendo que estoy haciendo y creo que voy a hacer el ridículo. Oh, no estoy haciendo el ridículo.

Ladybug ocultó su cara entre sus manos y Usagi sonrió. Era bueno saber que su compañera heroína era igual de buena con las explicaciones vergonzosas que Usagi.

—Soy Black Cat — Usagi decidió volver a presentarse —Yo tampoco se lo que estamos haciendo, pero..creo que nos fue bien, ¿verdad?

Arriba de ellas, una mariposa negra revoleteo sin que ninguna de las dos heroínas la viera.


End file.
